


视讯通话

by sarumi520



Category: oxlxs
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarumi520/pseuds/sarumi520
Summary: 朱星杰生日接到了小鬼的视频这是怎样一个惊喜在等着他呢





	视讯通话

朱星杰在生日的当天下午才接到了小鬼的视频请求。  
“杰哥生日快乐！我一到零点就给你打过来了！我是不是第一个给你送祝福的！”视频一接通就巴拉巴拉开讲，满脸写着“快夸我”的表情，就差有个尾巴在后面摇了。  
“….”朱星杰犹豫了几秒该不该告诉自家傻小孩真相，最后还是开了口，“其实我们有时差这东西”  
“诶？”小鬼愣了一愣，随即露出懊丧的神色低下头，两侧略长的头发顺势垂下遮住了眸眼，“对喔…”  
“没关系啊，按你那边算我还能年轻几小时呢”朱星杰打趣道，小孩剪了脏辫后，连头顶的发旋都看得他心里发软，时差能称得上什么责怪的理由才奇怪呢。  
萎顿的喇叭花一下子又精神起来，猛地抬起头，“杰哥你一个人在房间里吗？”  
“嗯，怎么了？”朱星杰懒洋洋地回了一句。  
“那…那你先锁个门吧杰哥。” 小鬼难得说话含糊，手指攥了攥紧被角。  
朱星杰眼尖看到小男友的耳朵都泛着红，心里偷笑觉得对方还是藏不住秘密，应了一声便去锁了回来。“好了，然后呢？”  
“嗯…我…”小鬼咬了咬嘴唇，不太好意思把剩下的话说出口，“不能陪你过生日…所以我..我就把这个当作礼物了”话完便一咬牙掀开了被单——  
今天穿的OVERSIZE卫衣本就显得小家伙又乖又奶，没想到卫衣下面竟然是真空的状态，纤瘦白嫩的腿竖着并在一起，隐约露出半个屁股。等等，屁股间是？？？一条毛茸茸的…猫尾巴？！  
还没等朱星杰回过神，小孩已经把藏在被子里的猫耳发箍戴上了脑袋，脸涨得通红，“喵”。那微颤的尾音带着几分软糯，几分娇嗔，还有几分不自知的勾引。  
“F**k..”朱星杰红着眼骂了一句脏话，瞬时觉得从下身窜起了一把火。如果这都不算性欲的话，那么自己血管里流淌的就是番茄汁。  
小鬼总是给他惊喜，确实是惊 喜。  
刚进入他身体的时候，小家伙皱着眉头“唔…”地一声，还以为是弄疼了他，赶紧想退出来，却被腿缠住了腰，抬眸对上满眼水波荡漾，“杰哥快进深点唔”  
吃醋自己和范丞丞和Justin玩得近，便故意在“天王盖地虎”撞上情事之时发出更不加抑制的呻吟，吓得自己赶紧堵住他嘴巴时还一脸委屈地瞪过来。  
明明都被顶弄出生理眼泪了，嘴巴还不停休，带着哭腔支离破碎地喊“杰哥你好棒…嗯呜…喜欢你..啊哈…舒服嗯…”言语直白得叫人面红耳赤。  
过往的一幕幕在脑海里冒了出来，连同那份滚烫炽烈的情欲都重新渗入空气里，直到小鬼的一声唤把他拉回同样旖旎的现实。  
“杰哥…”光是喵一声，羞耻感都快要把少年人的心都充溢到爆炸，小鬼不自觉地夹紧了腿，伸手捞了捞臀缝里延伸出来的猫尾巴，“我…我..”  
“把腿张开我看看”朱星杰打断了他的话，嗓音低沉，那磁性的沙哑显然已染上欲望味道。  
小鬼咽了咽口水，听话地把双腿分开，再把手机举得高了一些，使得朱星杰能够更清楚地看到那屁股里夹着的小玩意儿。  
那是一个连着猫尾巴的金属肛塞。

也许是被盯着看太过不好意思，连后穴的褶皱都一缩一缩，显出充分润滑过的漂亮粉色，惹起更多潮热遐想。朱星杰一想到小家伙自己倒一手的润滑剂，强忍着害羞向后探去开拓秘地，嘴里泄出又软又绵的喘息，就觉得下身发硬。  
“其实…还有这个。”小鬼从身后掏出一个小遥控器，深吸了一口气把按钮按下，让体内的肛塞开始震动。  
朱星杰只觉喉间干渴，向后躺下调整了个舒服的姿势，把裤头解开露出微勃的性器，“把那东西推得深一点，你知道哪里会让你舒服。”天知道他现在多想跨过太平洋把小家伙压在身下狠操，而不是隔着屏幕在这里看着撸管。  
“嗯…唔…”葱白的指尖陷入穴肉里去，微微抬起腰把震动着的肛塞往里推，猫尾巴也跟着在床单扫了一下。直到放到某个要命位置，喉咙一滚，一声黏糊的奶吟便溢了出来。  
在敏感点蹂躏的小肛塞激起层叠的快感，就像投进湖中心的鹅卵石，往外泛起圈圈涟漪。小鬼整个人就像融化的椰香西米糕，浑身散不开微甜的奶香，连促急的鼻息都像在椰奶里滚了一回，偏生还要用那双湿润的小鹿眼看着对方，将波澜扩到人心里去。  
朱星杰心知现在的小孩有多美味，亲吻的欲望在心间蠢蠢欲动，不禁燥热一般舔了舔唇，手上动作也没停——如果吮住舌尖舔吻，那绵软的喘息就会被堵回喉管，摩挲着颈部喉结时还会敏感地往后缩。刚成年的雏儿吻技也生涩，只被迫吞咽着津液，微微茫然而无辜地回望过来。等到嘴唇被舔蹭得发红，人也在自己怀里微微发颤着融成奶油水。  
而朱星杰不知自己在对方面前又是怎样一副光景：冷白肤色被熏染出情欲，化作眼角一缕红，而那多情眼眸此刻正如黑曜，在晦暗与星闪间交错不明。手握着性器上下撸动，挑起眉又慵懒得要命，仿佛只是一个品鉴家在看他的艺术品，“把衣服掀上去，摸自己的乳头。”  
小鬼闻言一怔，眸子里全是委屈的水光，戴着那猫耳朵更像是被欺负惨了的小奶猫。手捏了捏衣服下摆，又抬起眼水光淋漓地看一眼对方，抬手把卫衣翻了上去，露出白嫩而纤瘦的身板。  
浅褐色的乳尖是敏感带之一，平日里朱星杰总喜欢在那咬下一个齿印，好几天才能消下去。齿舌吮舔时对方总会一边带着泣音拒绝，却一边不自觉地抬胸迎过来，怎么说呢，很可爱。现在让他自己用手揉捏，也没几下就挺立起来，成了小小两颗很惹人疼爱的模样。  
“杰哥..呜…想让你摸摸”明明没有空出手去抚慰性器，下身却勃起立在腹间，汩汩往外冒着前列腺液。胸部的酥麻，和身后震动的物什所传来的强烈快感，如浪潮般倾覆而来，几乎要把他全身渲染出情潮的粉。  
“嗯，在呐”小鬼因欲潮而微微颤栗的模样都被朱星杰尽收眼底，可眼前这番香艳场景与自己却始终相隔着一道屏，称得上是某种甜蜜的折磨。  
对方带着哭腔的呻吟通过电磁在耳际萦绕，成为这场情事的催化剂，也将心头那把欲火烧得更旺。朱星杰揉弄着龟头发出不稳的喘，心里冒出个恶趣味的念头，“宝贝儿，猫怎么会讲话呢？”  
小鬼愣了愣，很快反应过来，更深的桃花色从耳廓一直蔓延到脖子，“喵呜…啊哈…”猫尾巴连接肛塞的那一端，因沾到铃口流出的爱液而有些湿润，而毛绒做的猫耳朵仿佛活过来似的也微微颤着，把少年装点得更加可口。  
“哪家的猫跑出来发情啦？嗯？”朱星杰故意逗弄自家小男友，把声音压低，从鼻腔里发出性感的气音。嘴角若有若无的笑，仿佛高脚杯里摇晃着的白兰地，光是看着便叫人酩酊。  
“杰…杰哥家的嗯….喵”小鬼呜呜咽咽着回，双腿无意识地蹭着床单，“想要杰哥…嗯…上我”快感逼得他几乎无法思索，只记得要讨好手机一端的男友，没多余力气去思考自己讲了多让人害羞的话。  
“哈…乖”朱星杰轻笑了一声，嗓音都浸着浓浓情欲。也许小鬼应该庆幸自己在大洋彼岸，否则这些话讲出口，便是逼着朱星杰把最后一点理智都丢掉，把人压在床上操到求饶。  
“喵…嗯啊….杰哥我想射了”小鬼软绵绵地喘，伸手去碰勃起成肉粉色的下身。几乎是刚抚上去的那刻，脑海里炸过一道白光。“呜——”飞溅出的精液甚至沾到了脸上。  
“…哈…”等小鬼从高潮的余韵中抽回魂，有些失焦的眼眸重新变得亮晶晶的。像是想到了什么，狡黠地笑了一下，“杰哥”  
“嗯？”朱星杰边加快了手上撸动的动作，边有些疑惑地回望过去，却见自家小孩把精液都煽情地涂在小腹上，划开一道亮亮的湿痕，眉眼含笑，“好想和杰哥做啊喵呜～”  
这家伙，真的总在挨操的边缘试探。朱星杰突然觉得有些手酸。  
end


End file.
